Sleep
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: The Dreams of the Employees at Cooks County General...
1. Romano's Dream- Super Man

  
"President Romano has scheduled a press conference for one o clock this afternoon" the news boomed on the television  
  
****************************************  
I can't stand to fly   
I'm not that naive   
I'm just out to find   
The better part of me   
  
I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane   
More than some pretty face beside a train   
It's not easy to be me  
*************************************  
"Darling,where's my suit???" Robert called loudly,"It's almost time!! ELIZABETH!!"  
  
  
"I bloody heard you Robert" she groaned,"It's impossible to do anything in there dreadful god awful tweed skirt suits" Lizzy stood in the doorway,hanging the suit off her arm,"And my hair,I swear Robert"  
  
  
"Now now Lizzy" he laughed,reaching out for the suit,"You look beautiful"  
  
Lizzy rolled her eyes,"When you promised me the world,I didn't think you were literal" she kicked off her heels and threw herself onto the large bed  
  
"I'm a man of my word" he smiled,"Help me with my tie"  
  
"Hail the Chief of the bloody United States who can't even dress himself" Lizzy chuckled as she slid off the bed  
  
Romano stood up and cleared his throat,"Good people of America"  
  
Lizzy shook her head,"Try Hello My Good and Kind People"  
  
"I sound like Jerry Lewis" he complained  
  
She pulled the tie tightly around his neck  
  
"Hello my good and kind people" Romano squeaked out  
  
Lizzy smiled,"You're done.Go make me proud"  
  
********************************  
It's not easy to be me  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dave's Dream-Staying Together for the Ki...

  
  
  
The anger hurts my ears, been running strong for seven years  
Rather then fix the problem, they never solve them, it makes no sense at all  
I see them everyday, we get along so why can't they?  
If this is what he wants, and its what she wants,then whys there so much pain  
  
******************************************  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
*crash*  
  
"Stupid bitch!! Stay still!"  
  
"I'm not that stupid!!"  
  
*Crash*  
  
"I'm not the one!!" a shrill voice screeched  
  
Dave covered under the sheets,shaking  
  
"stop it!!" his sister yelled,"Just stop it already!!"  
  
There was a sick quiet  
  
"Why'd you hit her??" the two female voices blended together into one loud painful wail  
  
"stupid! They're all stupid!!" the light in Dave's room flicked on,"Get up David"  
  
  
The little boy closed his eyes  
  
"I said get the **** up David!!"  
  
Dave shivered from fright in his star wars pajamas  
  
"Dammnit Will,don't do t his" his mother rocked his sister in her arms  
  
  
The door slammed open,making goosebumps on Dave's ankles  
  
"Get in the car" his dad yelled,"Get in the ****ing car!"  
  
Dave looked over his shoulder once before walking out the front door,the beast he called Dad right behind him,pistol in hand.  
************************************  
it's not right  
it's not right   
it's not right  
it's not right   
  



	3. Abby's Dream- Blurry

"I am in love with you,Abby" he stood up and walked away.....  
  
  
************************************  
  
You could be my someone  
you could be my sea  
you know that i'll protect you  
from all of the obscene  
I wonder what your doing  
imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far  
*********************************************  
"Luka!!" Abby screamed into the empty hospital."LUKA!! Where are you Luka??"  
  
She swung open the trauma room door,"Luka??"  
  
Tears raced down her cheeks,"He said he loved me.I don't love him,LUKA!!"  
  
  
Abby stopped,his name echoing in her ears,and down the halls  
  
"Are you scared??" his voice was soft  
  
"Luka??"  
  
"I've done nothing but love you faithlessly.I've given my aching heart to you"  
  
"Where are you Luka??"  
  
The door of the lounge swung open,leaking soft candle light into the hospital  
  
"Even if I was disappointed,I wouldn't hurt you" he held out his arms to her  
  
"I'm sorry Luka" Abby sobbed into his chest  
  
"For what?? Being so wonderful that everyone falls in love with you??"  
  
Abby looked up at his face  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
She nodded  
  
"Now I've got something to ask you..."  
  
The lounge door closed behind them  
***************************************  
You could be my someone  
you could be my sea  
you know that i will save you  
from all of the unclean  
I wonder what your doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far  



	4. Kerry's Dream-Crimnial

I've been a bad bad girl  
I've been careless  
With a delicate man  
And it's a sad sad world  
When a girl will break a boy  
Just because she can  
Don't you tell me to deny it  
I've done wrong and  
I want to  
Suffer for my sins  
*****************************************  
"Hi" she smiled,pulling the sheet back up over her  
  
Dave laughed,running his hand gently down her arm,"Have I ever just left??You always seem surprise to see me"  
  
She shook her head  
  
"Luka's the one that gets up and runs"Dave kissed her,"Huh Carter??"  
  
An arm strecthed out and wrapped its self around Kerry's waist,"Hmm?" he asked sleepily  
  
"I run to make coffee" Luka stood at the foot of the bed,in a sea of discarded clothes,in a small terry clothe robe  
  
"Coffee?" Carter shot up out of bed  
  
They laughed as he ran into the kitchen,naked  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Luka smiled slyly,lying down in Carter's place  
  
"We tried very hard to please you"Dave kissed down her jaw,her neck  
  
Luka laughed,kissing the tips of her fingers  
  
"I slept like a baby"Kerry grinned  
**************************************  
Heaven help me  
For the way I am  
Save me from  
These evil deeds  
Before I get them done  
I know tomorrow brings  
The consequence at hand  
But I keep livin' this day like  
The next will never come  



	5. Luka's Dream- Simple Kind of Life

And all I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
And all I needed was a simple man  
So I could be a wife  
  
*************************************  
"You're home,Papa!!" the little girls squealed  
  
"Hello babies"Luka bent down to pick them up,"Where's..."  
  
"Luka!" Abby stuck her head into the living room,"I called Mrs.Lucky"  
  
  
The girls giggled in his arms  
  
"They need us at the hospital"  
  
  
He nodded,"Alright,let me change"  
  
Abby sighed,disappearing into the back room,"Welcome home,I love you"  
  
"Magdelena,Theresa" the girls clung onto Luka as he dug into his pockets,"I brought you candy"  
  
"Luka..." Abby warned  
  
"Ssshhh" Luka put a finger to his lips  
  
The girls giggled  
  
"Don't tell your Mummy"Luka kissed their cheeks..  
***************************************  
I always thought I'd be a mom  
Sometimes I wish for a mistake  
The longer that I wait the more selfish that I get  
You seem like you'd be a good dad  
  



	6. Peter's Dream- Just the Two of Us

From the first time the doctor placed you in my arms  
I knew I'd meet death before I'd let you meet harm  
Although questions arose in my mind, would I be man enough?  
Against wrong, choose right and be standin up  
From the hospital that first night  
Took a hour just ta get the carseat in right  
People drivin all fast, got me kinda upset  
Got you home safe, placed you in your basonette  
That night I don't think one wink I slept  
As I slipped out my bed, to your crib I crept  
Touched your head gently, felt my heart melt  
Cause I know I loved you more than life itself  
Then to my knees, and I begged the Lord please  
Let me be a good daddy, all he needs  
Love, knowledge, discipline too  
I pledge my life to you  
*****************************************  
"Hey t here" he smiled,reaching into Reese's crib,"Hungry"  
  
Peter smiled,"I figured we'd hit the park,you like the park,don't cha Reese?"  
  
"Cleo's got a break" he laughed at Reese's raspberry,"we'll meet her for lunch.I've missed hanging with you,little man"  
  
  
Reese banged his fists on the table,"Da-da!"  
  
Cereal spilled all over the floor as Peter blinked,"w..what?"  
  
"Da-da!" he banged on the table,"Da-da!!"  
******************************************  
Just the two of us, we can make it if we try  
Just the two of us, (Just the two of us)  
Just the two of us, building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us, you and I  
  
  



	7. Liz's Dream-SuperVixen

Come down to my house  
Stick a stone in your mouth  
You can always pull out  
If you like it too much   
  
Make a whole new religion  
A falling star that you cannot live without  
And I'll feed your obsession  
There'll be nothing but this thing that you'll never doubt   
  
********************************************  
"Kneel!" she called from her velvet covered lounge,"For I have summoned you both!"  
  
"Yes my lady!" a shirtless greased Dave ran into the room and fell to his knees  
  
"Where is he?" she cracked her whip against the floor  
  
"Coming" Carter tripped and fell next to Dave,"he is coming,my lady"  
  
  
"Why must you abuse them??" Mark leaned against the door jam and smirked  
  
"I have been waiting!!" Liz snapped bitterly,"I am restless..."  
  
"You impatient power hungry nymph" he growled  
  
"I could have had any one of them" she bit her lip as Mark kissed her neck  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I waited for you.You are DISMISSED" she called to Dave and Carter  
  
They smirked at each other as they struggled to stand up  
  
"I said leave already!!"  
*******************************************  
A hit is hard to resist  
And I never miss  
I can take you out  
With just a flick of my wrist   
  
Make a whole new religion  
A falling star that you cannot live without  
And I'll feed your obsession  
There is nothing but this thing that you'll never doubt  
This thing you'll never doubt   



	8. Mark's Dream- Happy Phantom

"Dearly Beloved,we've gathered to honor and remeber Dr.Mark Greene,your friend,co worked, husband,father" the priest sighed  
********************************************  
oo who  
The time is getting closer  
oo who  
Time to be a ghost  
oo who  
Every day we're getting closer  
The sun is geting dim  
Will we pay for who we been  
*********************************************  
  
Liz wiped her eyes and looked over at Ella,who swung her small legs over the pew  
  
"Sit still" Liz hissed  
  
"I'm bored Mummy" the little girl whined  
  
"Here" the shadow called,arms outstrechted,"she can sit with me and Mom"  
  
"Thank you Rachel" Liz smiled at the woman sadly  
******************************************  
So if I die today I'll be the happy phantom  
And I'll go wearin' my naughties like a jewel  
They'll be my ticket to the universal opera  
There's Judy Garland taking Budda by the hand  
And then these seven little men get up to dance  
They say Confucius does his crossword with a pen  
I'm still the angel to a girl who hates to sin  
*********************************************  
Susan crept into the back of the church and let out a loud sigh.  
  
"It's surreal,huh??"  
  
She jumped,"Hi Doug,Carol"  
  
Carol reached over and squeezed her hand,"I never thought he would die..."  
  
Doug rested his arm over Carol's shoulder,"Have you seen Rachel??"  
  
Susan shook her head,"I just came in.."  
********************************************  
Or will I see you dear and wish I could come back  
You found a firl that you could truly love again  
WIll you still call for me when she falls asleep  
Or do we soond forget the things we cannot see  
*********************************************  
"This isn't supposed to be happening" Deb sobbed into Carter's coat sleeve  
  
"Umm.." his jaw was tense,"You're making a scene Deb"  
  
"Why won't you cry?" Deb looked up at him helplessly,"It's Mark,John.He's gone.Dr.Greene is gone"  
  
Carter closed his eyes,"I know..."  
*******************************************  
Benton stood up when the priest asked,and helped grab the side of the coffin.  
  
"Didn't think I'd be a pallbearer for him" Romano grumbled  
  
With red,tired eyes Peter glared,"Shut up"  
  
"Quit it" Dave snapped,tears in the corner of his eyes,"It's not the time"  
  
  
Luka hung his head miserably  
*****************************************  
oo who  
The time is getting closer  
oo who  
Time to be a ghost  
oo who  
Every day we're getting closer  
The sun is geting dim  
Will we pay for who we been  
*********************************************  
"Goodbye Mark" Liz said softly,watching Ella throw a rose into his plot  



	9. Carter's Dream- Change

If ever you had said to me before  
That I would live this life that I am  
Living now I guess it's all so strange  
To feel the way I do inisde but  
Have so much that I could feel some  
pride for in my life so why is it that  
I feel like this  
******************************************  
He hung his head and stared at the little grains in the table  
  
"You can't even look at me John!" Deb snapped,her cheeks pink with anger  
  
Carter looked up,"Why?"  
  
"Because you asked me.." her bottom lip started to shake,"How I felt about you..your addiction, you and .." Deb swallowed hard  
  
  
"And?" he looked at her sadly  
  
"I wanted a reaction from you.Some sort of confirmation that you're hearing what I have to say.I've been bottled up forever..."  
  
Carter looked away sadly again,"I didn't mean to hurt you Deb.."  
  
"Don't give me that again" she shot up and slid out of the booth  
  
"What again!" Carter proclaimed  
  
"All you've said to me was I didn't mean to hurt you..."  
  
"I didn't"  
  
Deb slid back into the booth and faced him,his hands in hers,"Tell me why you didn't mean to hurt me..."  
  
"Because you mean alot to me"  
  
She looked away  
  
"I asked for you ..after the stabbing.You're the only who came to see me..called me in Atlanta" he took a deep breath,"That meant alot"  
  
"I love you" they said together  
********************************************  
  
I try and try to break away from all the hate  
I'm feeling for every one of you that's ever  
done me wrong. I need to justify the reasons  
for the way I'm living. I guess I can't 'cause  
I don't feel like I deserve it  
  



	10. Jing Mei's Dream- Happy Endings

I thought that you'd like to know.  
I'm finally letting her go.  
You always said, "Tell me when  
You're ready at last to begin."  
  
**************************************  
"Jing Mei..stand still!" her mother cried  
  
Deb turned around and smiled,"Why??"  
  
"So I can fix the tear in your dress,it's not a birthday party..you're getting married!!"  
  
  
Deb nodded,holding out her long ivory silk skirt and spinning,"I know Mummy"  
  
"Then act like an adult!He really does love you,you know that??"  
  
Deb nodded as her mother ran a hand through her long black hair  
  
"I knew this was going to happen..the minute you came home from the school,the first day.."Ohh Mummy..I've met my Prince Charming"  
  
Deb smiled,"I did"  
  
"Look at us now"the old woman shook her head,"Look at us now..."  
*********************************************  
  
So let them all dissolve  
And welcome a new resolve  
Here's where the credits run.  
Riding off into the sun  
*********************************************  
"He's not going anywhere" her father whispered in her ear  
  
"Thank you Ba-Ba" she leaned over and kissed his cheek  
  
"Eh..now if you were going to marry..what's his face??" the wedding march started to play,"Larry Cho,i might not be so happy"  
  
"It's time Ba-ba" she squeezed his hand  
  
"Then let's go.I've always wanted to see inside the Carter family mansion"  
*********************************************  
And love is real  
Reading your eyes in the glow  
Play on, play on  
Happy endings  
*********************************************  
"Oh wow.." tears sprung to Carter's eyes,"You look..."  
  
Deb smiled shyly  
  
"Thank you Mr.Chen" he shook the old man's hand  
  
Deb's father took Carter in his arms,"Take care of her"  
  
"Of course" Carter caught Deb's eye,"Of course"  



	11. Cleo's Dream- Super Woman

You ain't gotta look up in the sky   
For a bird or a plane   
I know your lookin' for a change   
I'mma save your day   
Check it I got the 'S' on my chest   
I'm a superwoman   
********************************************  
"I have come to protect the good people of Cooks County General!" Cleo annouced,her long blue cape flowing behind her,"Do not fret,for I am Super Woman!"  
*********************************************  
"Luka!!" Abby called,"Luka wait!!" she watched the elevator close in her face  
  
"Do not fret!" Cleo wrinkled her nose as she struggled to open the elevator door,the alumnium bending out of shape."You're soul mates,give her a chance"  
  
Luka stood in the elevator,cautiously touching the damage Cleo had caused,"What the hell..??"  
  
Abby shrugged,"Are you going to sign the prescription??"  
*******************************************  
Cleo stood at the front desk and kept an eye on the chairs  
  
"OWWW!!" Dave cried,"****!!"  
  
Cleo flew over the patients in awe,"What is it??"  
  
"My..." Dave raised an eyebrow  
  
"I will help you!" she moved at light speed,wrapping his leg in bandages,"No need to thank me!" cleo proclaimed as she sped away  
  
"My toe.I stubbed my toe" Dave shook his head  
********************************************  
You ain't gotta look up in the sky   
For a bird or a plane   
I'mma save your day   
Girls are always gonna hate   
Comin' to your rescue   
I'm a superwoman   
*********************************************  
"Man!" Peter threw his arms up in the air,"You're an ignorant little prick,you know that??"  
  
"I see you've improved your people skills,Peter" Romano said sarcastically  
  
"You can't fire me!"  
  
"Halt Evil doer!! You won't fire my boyfriend!He's a better surgeon than you!!" Cleo proclaimed,her hands on her hips  
  
*POW!*  
  
"Thanks" Peter and Cleo looked down at Romano,stars in his eyes  
  
"Any time" Cleo smiled  
*********************************************  
  
"Carter!!" Kerry yelled,"Carter dammnit!"  
  
He rolled his eyes,"I've made slips before,why is this different??"  
  
"It's different" Mark crossed his arms over his chest,"Trust me"  
  
Carter scratched his head,"I don't understand..all I did..."  
  
Cleo moved quickly,then stepped back,slapping her hands together."Nice work if I say so.."  
  
Mark and kerry looked as Carter squirmed,bond and tied up with rope  
  
"Why'd you do that?"Mark held back a laugh  
  
Carter scawled  
  
Cleo shrugged,then zoomed off  
  
"Should I let him out?" Mark laughed  
  
Kerry raised an eyebrow,"I don't know"  
******************************************  
Cause I'm a superwoman   
Is there are more like me in this world   
I'm made out of steel   
And I'm made to be real  
********************************************  
"Hello ladies"  
  
Deb and Lizzy stopped talking  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Deb raised an eyebrow,"Nah..it's cool Cleo.Dr.Corday was just telling me about Ella.."  



End file.
